familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Cowan (1782-1872)
__TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes Vita Born: 02 May 1782 in VA Married: 1. Miss Esther F "Hetty" Houston ... 26 September 1816 in Blount Co., TN by Isaac Anderson, M. G. 2. Miss Margaret Fisher ... 12 January 1857 in McMinn Co., TN by Jonathan Thomas, J. P. Died: 20 October 1872 in Bradley Co., TN Burial: Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Flint Springs, Bradley Co., TN Obituary: ''Cleveland Banner, October 25, 1872, p. 3, col. 1 TN Public Library … mircrofilm -- Died -- " In Flint Spring Valley, ten miles south of Cleveland, in this county, on the same evening 20th in notice above, of old age, Mr. Andrew Cowan. The deceased had lived over 90 years at the time of his death." Ancestry Andrew Cowan is the son of William COWAN‎ and Jane Walker. Spouse(s) # Esther F_____ HOUSTON b: 19 July 1795 d: 12 August 1850 in TN< # Margaret ______ FISHER (Miss) b: c. 1799 Military Service War of 1812 -- Pension application at the National Archives, Washington, DC Served in War of 1812: Pvt., Capt. William Walker’s Co., TN Militia; Pvt., Capt. John McNair’s Co., TN Militia Enlisted 12/01/1812 Dischared: 03/25/1813; 01/10/1814, 05/18/1814 Pension file: SC 22947, SC 14706; Bounty Land 21717-16C-5C The pension file appears to have TWO Andrew Cowans intertwined as one pensioner (as evidenced by the two SC numbers above). One document (dated 1873) states that the pensioner is being taken off the rolls because it has been determined that he fought against the Union in the recent war, with said document being written after Andrew's death in 1872! However, Andrew's son, Andrew Finis Cowan, DID fight for the Confederacy and lost his right arm in the war. Remarks in the file: Auditor’s report shows that Andrew Cowan was appointed Adjutant Genl. To Maj. Gen. Cock’s Div. E. Tenn. Volunteers 09/20/1813, but no period of service is given. (Because the two Andrews are in the same pension file at the Archives, it is difficult to determine which of the two Andrews these last remarks refer to.) Child List Samuel Houston COWAN b: 1817 in TN d: 1864 during Civil War m. Sally ______ HUBBARD b: 1822 d: 1887 Nancy Gillespy COWAN, dsp b: 28 Mar 1819 in TN d: 05 Oct 1846 in Flint Springs, TN Jane Walker COWAN b: 05 Jun 1821 in TN d: 19 Dec 1895 m. Joseph A______ JOHNSTON d: 11 Dec 1875 William Baker COWAN b: 1823 in TN d: Aft. 1906 in Lewisville, TX m. Malinda E______ COBB b: 1830 Isabella Ann COWAN b: 1825 in TN d: 13 Aug 1908 in Wise Co., TX m. Pulaski Wallace NORWOOD Matthew Leonidas COWAN b: 1828 in TN d: 1914 in Waketon, TX m. Elizabeth ______ MITCHELL Andrew Finis COWAN b: Dec 1829 in TN d: Aft. 1906 in Wagoner, OK m. Elizabeth _______ "Lizzie" CLINGAN b: 01 Apil 1830 d: James Independence Gillespie COWAN b: 04 Jul 1832 in TN d: 1917 m#1. Annie E______ GALBREATH b: 1834 d: 12 Oct 1857 m#2. Mary Jane LINDSAY b: 1846 in Jackson Co., AL Martha Serena COWAN b: 1835 in TN d: 13 Jan 1928 in San Diego, San Diego Co., CA m. John McGAUGHEY b: 1823 d: 18 Oct 1874 Family History From the Cowans of County Down: "He moved as a child with his parents from Virginia to Blount Co., Tennessee. After marriage he settled on a farm three miles from Maryville where he lived for twenty years, then moved to a farm on Nine Mile Creek above Niles Ferry, living there nine years. He then bought and located on a farm ten miles south of Cleveland on the public road from Cleveland, Tennessee to Dalton, Georgia. There he lived until his death in his 91st year." Alternative Interpretation Biographical Directory of the Tennessee General Assembly, VOLUME I, 1796 - 1861, edited by ROBERT M. McBride and Dan M. Robinson (reprinted in 1975 by The Tennessee State Library And Archives and the Tennessee Historical Commission), p. 167. Cowan, Andrew (1782 - 1840) HOUSE, 14th and 15th General Assemblies, 1821-25; representing Blount and Monroe counties. Born in 1782, place and exact date not indicated; son of William and Jane (Walker) Cowan. Extent of schooling not determined. Twice married; nothing found to show name of first wife, date and place of their marriage or date of her death; the five children by this marriage were-Alfred, Albina, James Harry, Margaret, and Letitia Cowan; second marriage in Blount County September 25, 1816, to Esther F. Houston, daughter of Samuel and Nancy (Gillespy) Houston; nine children by this marriage-Samuel Houston, Nancy Gillespy, Jane W., William Baker, Isabella Ann, Matthew Leonidas, Andrew F., James I. G., and Martha Serena Cowan. Subject described as early settler and farmer living on Nine Mile Creek, Blount County. Delegate, 1822, to anti-slavery convention in Blount County. In War of 1812; enlisted December 1, 1812, as private in Captain William Walker's Company, East Tennessee Mounted Volunteers, commanded by Colonel T. H. Benton, enlistment dates February 10, 1813, and October 12, 1813. Ruling elder and trustee in Pine Grove Cumberland Presbyterian Church, then in Blount County but later in Loudon County. Died in Blount County September 22, 1840; place of burial not named. Sources: * Athens, Hiwassee Patriot, November 17, 1840; * Burns, History of Blount County, 43, 58n, 106, 312; * "Blount County Marriage Records, 1795-1854," p. 36; * "Blount County Will Book," p. 19; * Fleming, John Kerr; Cowans of County Down, Derreth Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC; p. 371-376. (DAR Library) * Lyle, The Lyle Family, p. 177-80; * McClung, The McClung Family, p. 54-56; * Presbyterian records, Blount County file in Tennessee State Library; * War of 1812 files Tennessee Archives* War of 1812 file (Andrew Cowan), National Archives, Washington, DC The green text is a questionable "fact". The red text is incorrect. Explanations of these errors and/or questionable facts are found on the Errors Explained page. It is highly likely the source’s information "merged" two Andrew Cowans into one biographical entry. Both Andrew Cowans presumably lived in Blount Co. One Andrew Cowan may well have died in 1840 and been the father of the five children listed, but , the Andrew Cowan that married Ester F. "Hettie" Houston clearly died in 1872 in Bradley Co., TN As descendants of Andrew Cowan (m. Hettie Houston) have not referenced him being in the TN Gen. Assembly, this fact likely attributed to the “other” Andrew Cowan ... the "other" Andrew Cowan that allegedly died 1840? Andrew Cowan's death, burial, etc. ... Andrew's War of 1812 pension application (dated 1851) in the National Archives, Washington, DC, indicates he was alive past 1840. Andrew's tombstone at the Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Flint Springs, Bradley Co., TN clearly shows he died in 1872. Andrew's grave is beside his wife, Hetty (Houston) Cowan's grave. Also buried near Andrew and Hetty at Flint Springs Cumberland Church Cemetery are: Their daughter, Nancy Gillespy COWAN Their grandson, Joseph Leonidas Cowan (son of William Baker Cowan and Melinda Eufamia Cobb.) Their granddaughter, Martha Adeline "Addie" Norwood (daughter of Pulaski Wallace Norwood and Isabella Ann Norwood.) Their granddaughter, Artie A. Cowan (daughter of William Baker Cowan and Melinda Eufamia Cobb.) Their greatgrandaughter, Lorena Morelock (daughter of Houston L Morelock and Artie A. Cowan) In 1857, Andrew wrote Rosanna (Gillespie) Cowan a letter from Cleveland, Bradley Co., TN ... clearly, he was still alive at that point. As to the children mentioned in the bio: Carl Brown's website claims there was another child … Alfred Cowan … but I haven’t been able to prove it. As Andrew was 13 years older than Hetty, it is possible (but not proven) that Hetty could have been his second wife. If he was married prior to Hetty, he could have had one or more children by his "first wife" as claimed by Carl Brown. If Andrew was married prior to Hetty, then his marriage to Margaret Fisher would be his third marriage?? Carl Brown's website has Hetty Houston incorrectly as daughter of James Houston and Phoebe McClung. (Perhaps, therein lies the potential error. Need to check to see if James Houston and Phoebe McClung had a daughter named Hetty ... and whether she possibly married an Andrew Cowan, who might be the Andrew Cowan that died in 1840????) His website shows Alfred in the 1850 Census, Missouri, Dade, District 25 with wife Jane Cowen (45 TN), Houston (22 TN), Hetty (20 TN), Andrew (17 TN), James (13 TN), Alvina (10 TN), Nancy (8 MO), Mary (5 MO). The Alfred on Carl Brown's website is more likely the son of the Andrew Cowan that died in Blount Co., TN in 1840 (prior to the census) and, according to his will, was 68 years old (making him born about 1772). His will states he had a son named Alfred. Records Andrew Cowan's pension application for his War of 1812 service, National Archives, Washington, DC. Blount Co., TN marriage records (for first marriage to Ester F. Houston) McMinn Co., TN marriage records (for second marriage, to Miss Margaret Fisher) Copy of the marriage license clearly indicates she was "Miss" Margaret Fisher. Key document to establishing relationship of Andrew Cowan to John Alexander Cowan is Andrew Cowan's Letter (May 17, 1857; Bradley Co., TN) to Rosanna (Gillespy/Gillespie) Cowan (addressed as "Dear Sister Roseanna") ... original in possession of James E. Freeman, Camas, WA (as August, 2006). (Copy of the Andrew Cowan's 1857 letter was included with Margie Cowan's First Families of Tennessee applications for William Cowan and John Alexander Cowan, along with a copy of his pension application for War of 1812 service to prove that the signatures matched on both documents.) Key document to establishing identity of several of William Cowan & Jane Walker's children is Andrew Finis Cowan's (AFC) Letter (June 7, 1906; Indian Territory/Oklahoma) to Columbia Cowan (Pierce City, Lawrence Co., MO) ... original in possession of James E. Freeman, Camas, WA (as August, 2006). (Copy of the the AFC letter was included with Margie Cowan's First Families of Tennessee applications for William Cowan and John Alexander Cowan.) The letter was written by Andrew, who was 77 years old (b. December 1829), in an apparent response to Columbia’s request for information about their ancestors, initiated because of a “claim” (scam?) that the Cowans were potential heirs to a part of Central Park and she was trying to “prove” whether her Cowan ancestors tied into the Central Park “ancestors”. Thus, Andrew responds with information about his aunts and uncles, makes “honorable” mention to several of their children, and a reference to his grandmother, Jane (Walker) Cowan. Of note, Andrew ("Sr." ... son of William Cowan and Jane Walker) was 90 when he died in 1872. While Andrew Finis Cowan's eldest three aunts and uncles died at relatively young ages (either before AFC was born or shortly thereafter), their spouses did not die until many years later. Further, since Andrew Finis Cowan was 43 when his father died, it is likely he heard many stories first hand about his grandparents (William & Jane) as well as his aunts/uncles, interacted with the remaining aunts & uncles and/or their children (his first cousins), was aware of correspondence between the families, and/or that the families visited each other ... especially so since many of these aunts/uncles remained in Knox/Blount/Loudon counties, which were in relatively close proximity to McMinn and Bradley counties, where AFC and his father lived for many years. Tombstone photos of Andrew Cowan, Hetty (Houston) Cowan, and Nancy Gillespy COWAN at Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Flint Springs, Bradley Co., TN Census Andrew Cowan appears to have been a census enumerator on the 1840 census in Blount Co., TN as evidenced by his very distinct handwriting and signature. (This handwriting matches that found on his 1812 pension application (dated 1851) and also the 1857 letter written to Rosanna (Gillespy) Cowan. Andrew Cowan's family is enumerated as follows: 1840 United States Census -- Blount Co., TN M''' 1(5-10) 2(10-15) 1(15-20) 1(20-30) 1(50-60) '''F 1(5-10) 1(10-15) 1(15-20) 1(20-30) 1(40-50) The people enumerated in Andrew's household in 1840 (Blount Co., TN) match what is known of his family ... Age Range Qty Census Birth Most Likely Person Real Birthdate Age Males 05-10 1 b. 1830-1835 James Independence Gillespy (J I G) Cowan 07/04/1832 08 10-15 2 b. 1825-1830 Matthew Leonidas Cowan Andrew Finis Cowan 1828 12/01/1829 12 11 15-20 1 b. 1820-1825 William Baker Cowan 11/25/1823 17 20-30 1 b. 1810-1820 Samuel Houston Cowan 1817 23 50-60 1 b. 1780-1790 Andrew Cowan 05/02/1782 58 Females 05-10 1 b. 1830-1835 Martha Serena Cowan 1835 05 10-15 1 b. 1825-1830 Isabella Ann Cowan 11/27/1825 15 15-20 1 b. 1820-1825 Jane Walker Cowan 06/05/1821 19 20-30 1 b. 1810-1820 Nancy Gillespy Cowan 03/28/1819 21 40-50 1 b. 1790-1800 Ester F. “Hettie” Houston Cowan 07/19/1795 45 Note: The Andrew Cowan in the 1840 Blount Co., TN census is not to be confused with the Andrew Cowan found on the 1840 Bradley Co., TN census. (See Research Needs below.) 1840 census -- Bradley Co., TN M''' 2(5-10) 2(15-20) 1(40-50) '''F 1(5-10) 2(10-15) 1(40-50) Note: The Andrew Cowan in the 1840 Blount Co., TN census is not to be confused with another Andrew Cowan living in Blount Co., TN and who died in Blount Co., TN in 1840. 1850 census, TN, Bradley, Subdivision 26, M432_871, 10/09/1850, p. 168; l. 19-24, 410/410, Farmer Last Name First Name Age Sex Occupation Value Born COWAN Andrew 60 M Farmer 2500 TN Hester 55 F TN Matilda 22 F TN Andrew F 20 M TN James 19 M TN Martha 15 F TN 1860 census, TN, Bradley, District 4, M653_1241, 06/23/1860, p. 90; l. 4-11 Last Name First Name Age Sex Occupation Value Value Born COWAN Andrew 78 M Farmer TN Margaret 60 F TN COWAN Wm B 35 M Farmer 4000 2000 TN Malinda 29 F TN Andrew 08 M TN Hetta A 05 F TN Arta E 8/12 F TN COBB John O 18 M TN 1870 census, TN, Bradley, Cleveland, First Civil District, M593_1515, 07/14/1870, p. 21-22, l. 30-40+1-2 Last Name First Name Age Sex R Occupation Value Value Born COWAN Andrew 88 M W Retired Farming 1200 VA Margaret 65 F W Keeping House TN COWAN William B 46 M W Farming 3500 TN Melinda E 39 F W Keeping House TN Andrew S 18 M W Farm Laborer TN Hetty A 13 F W TN Arter E 10 F W TN Martha E 07 F W TN Mary R 05 F W TN John O C 02 M W TN COBB Henry C 21 M W Attending School TN * Andrew Finis Cowan's 1906 letter makes reference to having a brother, William B, living in Lewisville, [Denton Co., TX at the time he was writing the letter. William Baker Cowan moved from Bradley Co., TN to Texas in 1883. References Bates, Lucy Womack, TN Society NSDAR, Roster of Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in TN, 1974 (revised 1979 by Helen Crawford Marsh), p. 42 … lists children: “Andrew b 5/2/1780 m Hetty Houston; Samuel b. 7/23/1799 m. Ester Jane Houston; Eleanor b. 1774 m. James Gillespie; John Alexander; James; Robert; David. Ref: DAR #435539 Gillespie” Boyer, Reba Bayless, Marriage Records of McMinn County, Tennessee 1820-1870, 1964, p. 64 (DAR Library) Boyer, Reba & Reksten, Harald, Index to McMinn County, Tennessee Tax Lists 1829-1832, 1836 & Detail from 1836 Tax List, Heritage Books, Inc., 1996, p. 39, 78. (DAR Library) Fagen, Barbara, Bradley County Will Book 1864-1883 Index, 1989, p. 4 (DAR Library) Fleming, John Kerr; Cowans of County Down, Derreth Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC; p. 371-376. (DAR Library) Hudson, Mary Kay Parrish, TN Society DAR, Register of Qualified Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in Tennessee, p. 24 … lists children: Andrew, Samuel, Eleanor Gillespie, John Alexander, James, Robert, David. (DAR Library) Ross, Ernest Lafayette, Historical Cemetery Records of Bradley County, Tennessee, Vol. I, p. 158, (DAR Library) Snell, William R., Death Notices in the Cleveland Banner (Tennessee) 1865-1883, 1991, p. 6 (DAR Library) White, Emma Siggins; Genealogy of the Descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with Records of a Few Allied Families. Also War Records and Some Fragmentary Notes Pertaining to the History of Virginia. 1600-1902, Tiernan-Dart Printing Company, Kansas City, MO; 1902. Library DAR Applications, National Society of the Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. The following application was submitted to the DAR on the Revolutionary War service of William Cowan through his son, Andrew. (Copies of DAR applications are available from the National Society Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. Cost is $10 for each application, which includes the four pages of each application.) DAR # Date Applicant's Name Cowan Child's Name Rev. War Ancestor 088306 10/04/1911 Annie (Cowan) Stephens Andrew Cowan William Cowan Note: Annie (Cowan) Stephens application is a very, very early application and is not well documented. In fact, her documentation for William Cowan ties to a William Cowan with military service in Pennsylvania. However, her application is good for providing clues to her heritage. Essentially, the vital statistics she provides are able to be proven by census and other documents. Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com :If you are a COWAN male, the Cowan DNA Project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! Need death date for second wife, Margaret (Fisher) Cowan, and place of burial. (She is not buried with or near Andrew, Hettie, Nancy G Cowan at Flint Springs.) She obviously died after 1870 because she is enumerated with him in the 1870 census. Athens, Hiwassee Patriot, November 17, 1840 ... need text of article; Burns, History of Blount County, 43, 58n, 106, 312 ... need text of referenced pages; Presbyterian records, Blount County file in Tennessee State Library ... need extracts; Lyle, The Lyle Family, 177-80 ... need text of referenced pages; McClung, The McClung Family, 54-56 ... need text of referenced pages; Anyone with additional info on Andrew Cowan, please contact mcowan @ erols.com NOTE: Andrew (m. Ester F. "Hettie" Houston) is not to be confused with another Andrew Cowan living in Bradley Co. at the same time. * This other Andrew Cowan (b. Jul. 24, 1857 d. Aug. 30, 1876) appears on the 1840 census of Bradley Co., appears to have lived primarily inside Cleveland, TN (while "subject" Andrew lived 10 miles south of Cleveland at Flint Springs) * This other Andrew Cowan is buried at Fort Hill Cemetery within Cleveland, TN. * Others buried with him at Fort Hill are: **James M. Cowan (b. Feb. 16, 1823 d. Feb. 25, 1874) **John M. Cowan (b. Jul. 26, 1855 d. Dec. 30, 1879) **Lena R. Cowan (b. Aug. 31, 1861 d. May 13, 1880) **Nancy W. Cowan (b. Apr. 7, 1830 d. Oct. 3, 1864 ) **Nannie A. Cowan (b. Oct. 28, 1859 d. Jun. 20, 1876) QUESTION: Who are these Cowans? Their relationship to John Alexander Cowan and Andrew Cowan (of Flint Springs, TN)? In the 1830 McMinn Co., TN census there are two sets (possibly 3) of Cowans, relationship to each other unknown. Rosanna Cowan ... plus Campbell, Robert, and William (pages 171-172) ... Campbell is Rosanna's son; Robert and William are brothers-in-law. James Sr. ... plus James "Jr." (by age range on census and proximity to James Sr. on the census page) (p. 181) ... is in the same age range as Rosanna. Could he be another brother of Rosanna's husband, John Alexander Cowan? David (p. 142) ... presumably this is another of Rosanna's brothers-in-law ... and, presumably, this is the same David Cowan found on the 1819 Alabama Census living near Rosanna's son, James Gillespie Cowan. (The ages match.) /Test2 Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research * Cowan Clan United * Cowan DNA Project : :If you are a COWAN male, the Cowan DNA Project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! * Wiki Tips, Tricks, Links Utilities * Perpetual Calendar * Birthdate Calculator * Fun Birthday Information Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles category:Wigton Walker